Rufus Firefly, Jr.
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = R.J. Junior | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Psychopath; Serial killer | gender = | base of operations = Ruggsville, Texas | known relatives = Eve Wilson Mother; also known as Mother Firefly; deceased. Earl Firefly Stepfather; also known as The Professor; status unknown. Vera-Ellen Wilson Also known as Baby Firefly; stepsister; deceased. Hugo Firefly Grandfather; status unknown, though likely deceased. Tiny Firefly Half-brother; status unknown. | status = | born = | died = 1978 | 1st appearance = House of 1000 Corpses | final appearance = The Devil's Rejects | actor = Robert Allen Mukes Tyler Mane }} Rufus Firefly, Jr. is a fictional serial killer and a member of the murderous Firefly family as first seen in the 2003 film House of 1000 Corpses by Rob Zombie. Actor Robert Allen Mukes played Rufus in House of 1000 Corpses and was played by Tyler Mane in the film's 2005 sequel, The Devil's Rejects. Biography House of 1000 Corpses In October of 1977, Rufus and the other members of his depraved family kidnapped five high school cheerleaders and brought them back to a barn on the Firefly homestead where they were suspended from the ceiling and brutally tortured. On All Hallows' Eve, Rufus and his sister Baby set a trap in order to gain fresh victims. Baby would hitchhike down the road and rely upon her sexuality to attract motorists into picking her up. After which, Rufus, while hiding in seclusion, would shoot out the vehicle's tires, necessitating a tow truck. He would then pick the travelers up in his tow truck and go through the motions of repairing their vehicle, while Baby invited them into the family home. In this particular instance, Rufus and Baby's victims included four youths named Bill Hudley, Mary Knowles, Denise Willis and Jerry Goldsmith. Rufus and the rest of his family hosted a special candlelit dinner for their new guests before seeing them on their way. As they left however, Rufus and his siblings, Otis and Tiny, waylaid their vehicle and took the four motorists prisoner. Rufus later accompanied Baby to Red Hot Pussy Liquors to acquire $185 dollars worth of beer and then stole a police cruiser. Rufus was present when the Firefly family conducted a bizarre ritual in a nearby graveyard, in which they intended on sacrificing their four captives. Using his tremendous strength, Rufus effortlessly picked up Jerry Goldsmith and hurled him into a coffin. The Devil's Rejects In 1978, the Ruggsville County sheriff's department learned about the Fireflys and conducted an early morning raid on their farmhouse. The Fireflys donned home-made armor plating and fought back. Rufus stood as their first line of defense and took several shots to his chest plate. Ultimately however, the bullets managed to cut through and Rufus was killed. Notes & Trivia * * Like many of the character from the film, Rufus is named after a character originally played by Groucho Marx during the films of the 1930s. Rufus is named after Rufus T. Firefly from the 1933 comedy Duck Soup. * Rufus' exact relationship to the rest of his family is a matter of speculation as it is intimated that Mother Firefly may have sired children through multiple husbands. Presumably, Rufus' father was named Rufus Firefly, Sr., although the only paternal figure ever referenced in relation to Mother Firefly was Earl Firefly. External Links * * * House of 1000 Corpses at Wikipedia * * House of 1000 Corpses at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:1978 character deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Serial killers Category:Characters who are shot to death